Flakerot (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Flakerot '''is a Venture: Missions level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Rogue's Rescue Rogue the Warrior is about to be destroyed by noose! In a cutscene, he is saved from the gallows by Terrence, but the hangmen get in combat. This is the longest level in the game, so grab your favorite snack and get ready for some Venturian Battle. Kill some enemies and use your compass. Pick up the gold blade (this will make fighting much easier), then head to the left. Take out one of the enemies standing at the window, then pick up a gun. Shoot one of the targets, then use the pieces that fall to build a zipline. Use the action button to ride the zipline to a platform one level up. On the platform, shove an armor stand along a blue and white track until he falls onto the table below. Now jump up to the rope that was going to be used to cause a makeshift chandelier to dangle. Jump down after the stand and shove what is left of it to the very end of the table, toward the chandelier. Stand on top of the knight and as the chandelier dangles toward you, jump onto the green bar on the side of it. Jump onto the chandelier, then jump from there onto a red bar to the right. Jump up onto the platform. Jump to a rope and swing to one more platform, then head through the entrance and turn right. Head to the left and down the stairs, then fight enemies. Head to the end of the hallway and break objects on both sides until pieces vibrate, indicating that they can be assembled. Build a dispenser turret, then run forward to grab acetone peroxide. Press the button and it will shoot the explosives into the window. Section 2: Escapeables Head outside through the window where the statue was, then watch a cutscene. Once you regain control, head to the left and climb up a post, then jump up to a climbable wall. Move to the right along the wall and jump onto a green bar, revealing more climbable surface area. Move up to the rope, then jump onto it to slide across to another ledge. Walk to the left and across a round bridge, then switch to Albert Modnik. Fix the Scarlet Rock, then switch back to Terrence and use the action button to stick your glad it's into the dispenser to make the bridge move higher. Modnik jumps to a higher platform. Switch back to Albert Modnik and move to the right to break some planks, then wait for Terrence to come up. Jump to a noose rope, then jump to one more while a bridge forms in the background. Jump to the platform to the right, then kill enemies and head up the stairs to cross the bridge. Head to the left on the other side, then climb up a post and jump onto a rope. You will slide down to the street and activate a cutscene. Section 3: The Quick and the Livid You are now in a high-speed chase. Fight off enemies as you jump across some other mine trolleys, eventually ending up on one with a man with a gun. Kill him, then use his gun to hit the target. Once it drops a bridge, jump onto it and walk across to the top of the next trolley. Keep jumping across trolleys until you get to one with a bunch of wood objects. Break them all apart, then rebuild them into an upward bridge, then walk across it to another trolley. Kill the three enemies that follow you, then jump towards the screen to another trolley. From there, jump onto a trolley with Scarlet Rock. Switch to Albert Modnik and repair them. Once the Scarlet Rocks are repaired, switch back to Terrence and stick your blade into them. Use the character button to sit down at the front of the trolley and raise targets in the back. Pick up a gun and fire them at both targets, then enjoy a cutscene. Section 4: Towering, Dead, and Slender Once you regain control, a Dead Slender (along with an awesome Groucho Marx mask) is attacking you. Kill enemies, then get in your first hit on Slendy. Take down the next set of enemies that appears, then break down an entrance to follow Slender into another room. In the next room, find Dead Slender and take away one more heart, then find a Babirusa. Use the character button to hop on top of it. Run it into a Babirusa switch, then keep rolling until bars come off of an elevator. Walk into the elevator, then ride it up to the high level, where you will find Deady. When enemies come through the windows, jump up to grab green bars and close them. Kill the enemies that are still around, then take another one of Dead Slender's hearts away. After an explosion leads to Slend riding on a Babirusa, jump down to the first level, then onto red handles at the furnace. Once the furnace eventually spits out LEGO bricks, wait for Slender to roll over them and jump off of the Babirusa. Jump over and get in another hit. After taking Dead's final heart, you get a cutscene. That was not so bad, was it? Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture Missions Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Venture Missions